


No Refunds on Damaged Goods

by SolamenteCelia



Series: Skunk musk erotica [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Skunk spray, Skunks, skunk musk, vixens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: Based on a request from a LOVELY donor
Series: Skunk musk erotica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157222
Kudos: 4





	No Refunds on Damaged Goods

“So, you’re sayin’ she’s really that loaded?” the vixen asked.

“That’s exactly what I'm sayin’,” replied the wolf.

They were standing in an alley beside a tavern most commonly frequented by thieves, illegal arms dealers, and all other kinds of criminal scum. He was reaching for a slip of paper tucked away in his trench coat and she was keeping look out for the bobbies.

“Right,” the fox finally agreed, “I’ll take it. How much for the address?”

“Twenty-five pence.”

“Twenty-five?” Nikita scoffed. “Why, that’s nearly all I’ve got on me!”

“Won’t be after you get back from this job,” the wolf assured her. “I’m tellin’ you, she’s got it made! If you can get in and outta there with just a fraction of ’er cash, I’m tellin’ you, you’ll be set for life! No need to ever work a straight job ever again!”

Nikita was understandably suspicious of such a fantastic offer. “How’s she supposed to have come into all this money then?” she inquired.

“’Fraid I can’t answer that,” he said. “Apparently she’s real reclusive. What my boys do know, though, is that she’s originally from the colonies.”

“The colonies?” scoffed the vixen. “You’re tellin’ me she’s from the New World?”

“Exactly right,” he replied. “My best guess is that the Crown gave ’er all this money, promised ’er a comfortable life in the homeland just to come back peacefully.”

“So for all we know, she could be carrying some New World pestilence?”

“Oy, don’t be like that now! Ya want the address or not?”

The fox girl was quiet for a couple seconds then nodded and withdrew her coin purse. “Right, I’ll take it!”

———

She got to the house around 10 ᴘᴍ that night. Although, “house” may not be the proper word to describe it. The place was much more like a huge manor, crafted from fancy red brick and with black shingling on the roof. This only raised more questions for the thieving fox. How’d she come to possess such a grand place if she was just an immigrant from the New World?

She looked down at the slip of paper in her paw and turned it around. There, on the back side, were scrawled two words with a wide circle drawn around them: “lives alone”. Nikita was a strong girl, but she doubted that she could overpower both a lady and her husband. Although this knowledge that there was no man in the picture made the vixen feel more confident that she could pull off this heist smoothly, it just raised even more questions. How could a home this massive be gifted to a single woman by the King? At least the fox now had a good idea of where the taxes that she didn’t pay were going.

Brushing all these questions aside, Nikita waited for the last candle illuminating one of the windows to be extinguished before silently approaching the manor. Over the years of her craft she’d perfected taking the most inaudible steps with her fox paws. The lady in the house wouldn’t even know she was there.

She waited several more minutes to be sure the woman inside had fallen asleep. Then, she tiptoed around the perimeter of the house, systematically checking each window. She would lightly tug upwards on each one until, finally, she found a pane that wasn’t locked.

She winced as she hoisted the window open only for it to make an awful screeching sound like metal scraping against rusted metal. She hoped it only seemed so loud because Nikita had sensitive fox ears. Nonetheless, if she did encounter the homeowner and a scuffle ensued, the thief was confident she’d be able to overpower the other woman soundly.

After sliding the window pane up a few inches—just enough for her slender vixen frame to fit through—Nikita climbed inside. She slipped her arms into the house first, then her head, chest, legs, and finally her tail. She was relieved that she’d been able to do so in almost complete silence. As she now lay prone on the floor and let her eyes adjust to the darkness inside the house, however, she didn’t like what she saw:

Feet. A set of feet covered in black fur was mere inches from her face. As fearful as she was to come across the owner of the house so quickly after her break-in, she was quite impressed with the New Worlder’s ability to silently shuffle down the steps without alerting Nikita as she climbed in through the window.

Immediately, the vixen bolted up and pressed her back against the window she’d just climbed through to put as much distance between herself and the homeowner as possible while she planned her next move. It was when she backed up that she was able to discern more of the features of the woman whose home she’d just broken into.

Her primary color was black, but from just above the tip of her snout to her forehead was a strip of white fur. Moreover, her tail was an enormous ball of fluff. It also had two distinct stripes of white fur running parallel down it.

“Well,” the striped lady finally spoke, “what do we have here?” She had a very different accent from anything Nikita had ever heard before. Is this what all the people from the New World sounded like?

Nikita didn’t hesitate she charged the black and white woman, tackling her to her back on the hardwood floor. She didn’t even know at the time what a smart move that was for her, as it’d saved her from getting sprayed—or, at least, it had postponed the inevitable.

The two women grunted as they wrestled on the floor. The vixen tried to score a knockout by repeatedly jabbing the skunk across the face with her fist, but to no avail. She did, however, no doubt leave her with countless bruises and an incredibly sore neck.

Meanwhile, the one on the bottom seemed to be completely clueless how to react. Her primary method of self defense now tucked under her bum and almost useless, she resorted to attempting to strangle the attacker. Though she had a firm grip around the fox’s neck, she could feel her own consciousness fading and doubted her ability to knock out or kill the thief before she herself passed out. Desperate and out of options, she released her preferred method of self-defense right onto her own tail.

It took a few seconds for the stench to break free from its confines between the skunk’s ass and her tail, but finally it reached Nikita’s nose just as she was lining up one last punch. Immediately she brought the hand she’d been using for punching to her face to cover her nose and mouth. As much as she wanted to render this rich woman unconscious, she couldn’t stop herself from trying to block out the smell—the stench was utterly rancid! You would’ve done the same had you smelled what she was smelling. “What in the bloody hell?” Nikita shouted. “Did you fuckin’ shit yourself?!”

Only one of the fox lady’s paws was now working to subdue the skunk, and that was the one she held against her chest to keep her pressed against the floor. Spotting an opening, the wealthy skunk went for it. She craned her neck forward and bit down hard on the vixen’s wrist. As the metallic taste of blood seeped into the skunk’s mouth, Nikita shrieked and pulled her paw back. In doing so, she just scraped her on the homeowner’s savagely sharp teeth even more.

Now, there were no hands holding the skunk down. This was her chance! As the vixen held her paw up to her face to examine her wrist as it dripped crimson blood through her orange fur, the lady under her turned the tables. She dove at the fox, knocking her on her back.

Nikita fell back, exhaling a sharp “ _Oof_!” in the process. Now that the skunk was on top, she was free to do as she liked. And what she wanted to do in that moment was punish the fox not only for breaking into her house, but also for beating the skunk until she was black and blue, rather than black and white.

“I’ll teach you to break into a skunk’s house, ya brat!” Before Nikita could even realize what the other woman was planning, the skunk on top had spun around. Her rear was now right in front of the vixen’s face, and she lifted her tail.

“What in the world is a—” Before Nikita could even get out the word, the vixen learned all she needed to know about the species as she got skunked right in the face. Two golden streams of unforgivingly foul oil were unleashed directly onto the fox’s snout.

Before she could even try to puzzle together where that liquid she’d just just been doused with came from, the stench set in. The musk had been fired practically right into her nostrils, so there was absolutely no avoiding it.

There would be no way to describe just how repulsive, rotten that stink was. Nikita had lived much of her likes in the sewers of her big city, but even that could never have prepared her for such an odor. It was like feces that’d been set alight and then left to fester.

Almost as bad as the smell was how the musk made everything in her face _burn_. Her eyes, nostrils, hell, even her lips. They all stung furiously wherever that abhorrent fluid made contact.

The fox yipped in misery when she was sprayed. Although it wouldn’t do her any good, she tried to lift her paws to her face to shield her nose from the stink. But she couldn’t. The skunk had wrists pinned to the floor, and her grip was too tight. Nikita was left to suffer the full, unfiltered wrath of that skunk’s rear.

As the tears welled up in a feeble attempt to wash the blinding musk from her eyes, a second wave of spray assaulting the vixen’s senses. She didn’t think a person could be so cruel! Surely the skunk knew the suffering her ass juice was causing!

So much fluid spilled out onto Nikita’s face with that spray. It was like someone had just spilled an entire cup of water directly on the fox. And the sound it was released with was almost as disgusting, too. It was like a tea kettle hissing when it needed to be taken off the stove: _psssst!_

She coughed as the intensity of the vile musk only intensified. She’d give anything not to be under that skunk’s ass in that moment. Before too long, her coughing turned into gags.

Not wanting to be puked on, the skunk lady stood up off Nikita. Still, she was confident that even without her weight holding her in place, the vixen wasn’t headed anywhere. Not any time soon, at least.

Finally, the badly sprayed fox leaned to her left and vomited. The disgusting taste of bile was surprisingly refreshing after what she’d just been through. Without money from this skunk and without the twenty-five pence she spent on the lead, she wasn’t quite sure how she’d pay to put food back in her belly. But that wasn’t the greatest of her concerns at that moment. After recovering from puking and wiping her mouth, Nikita finally looked back up at the skunk.

That’s what the homeowner was expecting. One last shotgun blast-like round of spray assaulted the vixen’s entire face and upper chest, prompting her to howl in agony again. No matter how many times she got skunked, each somehow seemed to be even worse than the last. Nikita kicked her legs as she fought back the urge to puke again.

“Get the hell out of my home!!” the skunk screamed at the fox.

As much as she wanted to lie there and feel bad for herself, Nikita knew what was coming if she didn’t get out of there immediately. She forced herself to kneel, then finally rose to her feet. Her legs were shaking, after all the food she’d just lost.

Tail still aloft, the skunk stomped over to the window and opened it all the way for her. “Out!”

Nikita mentally scolded herself for botching this burglary so badly. All the time she spent inside the house, and all she’d even seen of it was this tiny section of hallway at the base of a set of stairs!

Cursing, the vixen hopped out the window and onto the coarse ground beneath. The window pane was slammed shut behind her.

———

Furious, Nikita immediately ran to the source of this awful, awful lead. She stormed into the pub frequented by all the other lowlifes in town. She knew how badly she stunk—every single breath was a reminder of that. But she was willing to endure the humiliation of being gawked at by the men inside, because she had someone she wanted to talk to right that instant.

Within seconds of her walking through the door, everybody in the tavern turned their heads to stare at her in disgust. They had no name for that scent at the time, but they would all learn it by the end of the night: skunk spray. And Nikita the vixen was drenched in it.

As a certain wolf sitting at the bar turned around, Nikita grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him in close. “I want my twenty-five pence back,” she growled in his face. “You know what your lead got me? It got me this!” She nodded down to her body and clothes, both coated in the noxious musk. “You can even have the address back!” She reached into her pocket, pulled out the slip of paper with that vile creature’s home address on it, and tossed it at the man.

“Sorry, honey,” the wolf smirked. He held up the paper. Although it never left her pocket since getting to the manor, the parchment had been stained yellow with that woman’s reeking juice. “No refunds on damaged goods.”


End file.
